Abuela
by averagewriter101
Summary: Anna & Shelby Approved Fic.


_Before you read it, just a bit of background info: the time set for it is maybe late mid or late 1700s. Just imagine something like that. The wording is a bit formal (not sure if that would be the correct word)._

_And for those of you who don't speak Spanish, here's a small key-_

_abuela - grandmother_ _mi hijo - my son_ _artista - artist_

_Hope you like it!_

"Once upon a time- "

"Awww, abuela! Not another fairy tale!"

The older lady smiled as the six year old boy exasperatedly let himself fall back into his chair, far too large for him to fill up himself.

"Well, then what would you like to hear, mi hijo?"

"A real story!" he exclaimed as he sat back up, his eyes trying to implore her to agree.

Abuela smiled at him again. "How about the story of a girl named Sandra.

"Now, Sandra was an immensely bright child. She was also kind and caring; nice and sweet. She would stop to help a friend with anything on her way to school and she could easily make friends with anyone. Sandra was also an artista. In fact, she made that painting,"

Abuela stopped briefly to turn in her chair to point to a oil painting of two white ducks swimming on a lake, the colors blending in with each other to create the perfect look of the sunlight bouncing off the water. The young boy kept his eyes on the painting as Abuela turned back in her seat and continued.

"One of the children that went to Sandra's school was wealthy, but very lonely. None of the other kids would want to play with him because they were afraid of him, of the power his family held. But Sandra was one that was not afraid; she reached out to him, tried to include him in everything. She was the one who discovered there was nothing wrong with him at all. He was actually kind. Sandra even brought him to her house to show him her art work.

"She also invited him to the library one day; he found her there, sitting on the floor surrounded by stacks of books. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the ground with her, going over various books her eyes would land on."

_"Oh, I love this book! Here, you should read it, it's amazing!"_

_The boy looked shifted uncomfortably, his eyes studying the ground._

_"I... I haven't learned to read much. Mother has the helpers read to me before curfew."_

_Sandra was quiet for a moment before giving him a hospitable smile. "Well this will be the perfect book to begin learning."_

"And that's how they spend most of their time together. Sandra would read aloud to him as he listened intently, being transported into new worlds he had never known about, while she enjoyed revisiting them. During their time they grew very close.

"Though one day, Sandra had to leave on a trip to help her father deliver something. The boy, grateful for all she had helped with, asked if he could have permission to visit her house while she was away."

_"To keep learning to read. I'm becoming quite good!"_

_Sandra grinned and nodded. "Of course!"_

"The boy did read, but while she was gone he had hired some workers to help with the house. He waited by the town gates the day Sandra was due to arrive. He led her to her house, making her keep her eyes shut the entire way. Once inside, he allowed her to open them."

_"Okay, you can open them now.."_

_Sandra opened them, not sure what to expect. As soon as the looked up, she gasped. A room had been completely remodeled. Across all the walls were shelves, filled with books. Above each one were windows to let light inside and scattered around were various pieces of her artwork. The ceiling was beautifully decorated and had lovely arches. And in the center of the room was a single table, with two chairs; on the table was the first book they had ever read together._

_"Well? Do you like it?"_

_"I love it!" She turned to him, grinning and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly._

"Abuela! That sounds just like _our_ house!" The young boy exclaimed, looking around as him mind matched the details with the surroundings around him.

The older lady chuckled quietly. "Yes, mi hijo, it's _exactly_ like our home.."


End file.
